


The Concordian Bounty

by ThetrueSithEmpress



Series: To Re-Write The Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I mean they do now, I suck at tags, Jealousy, Mando vacation, Nightmares, Obi-Wan can get a little jealous, PTSD, Past Torture, Past Violence, Proud Father, Proud mother, The Past Can Hurt, Yes the Jedi have leave, a little more Satine/Obi-Wan love, forced leave, just not as bad as Anakin, medical leave, more tags to come, or run from it, she is there to heal him, you can either learn from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetrueSithEmpress/pseuds/ThetrueSithEmpress
Summary: *Imagine the title card "The Clone Wars" appears with the music before opening*“The past will always come back to haunt you. Whether its to teach a lesson or remind you of forgotten feelings.”*Imagine the narrative voice speaking this*Since the events on Kadavo, Obi-Wan Kenobi has been plagued with nightmarish dreams of his time in slavery; by order of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan is placed on Medical Leave until he is deemed ready for duty. Hoping to find some peace, the Jedi Master heads to Mandalore, along with Satine and Korkie Kyrze, the group find themselves on the moon Concordian where a hunter stalks his prey for a bounty.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: To Re-Write The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850611
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Keep me from my solitude

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the series :D  
> I was weirdly excited to write this so I did it in like two days :D hopefully it is good!   
> Want to do something regarding the past between Satine and Obi-Wan and maybe a look into this 'friend' Perhaps >.>
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3 remember to bookmark the series so you can be notified of updates and leave kudos and comments <3 I love hearing from you all x

**“Others will be punished for your mistakes… Master Jedi!”**

It was dark, Obi-Wan couldn’t see in front of his face, he could hear dripping, footsteps, a soft chuckle. His body shivered, arms above his head, pain and dread spread against his flesh as he tried to control himself, control his breath.

_This isn’t real._

A snap erupted from behind, his bounded arms tensed against the steel cuffs and then a loud, frightened noise making contact with his back as Obi-Wan grunted in pain, his body curled backwards, fingers gripped as his nails dug into the palm of his hands. He held back the need to cry out, teeth gnawing at his lips as his body hung back only for another crack to erupt from the darkness, sending a sting of pure pain. He gasped loudly, feeling the sweat drip a long line down his back, mixing with blood from the open wounds.

_Wait, no… it was plasma, why would I be bleeding?_

Another crack, his knees gave in, crashing him to the ground, held up only by his bond arms. He gasped loudly, breathing rapidly as he shook, eyes closed as he tried to calm his mind, control what he was seeing. He kept telling himself, he isn’t there, this isn’t real but each time the words echoed within his mind, he could feel something crawling deeper inside him.

The silence was consuming, the only thing he could hear was his fevered panting between his bloody lips, his hair was wet, pressing against his forehead. He could handle this; he knew he could.

The silence was cut by the sound of crying, his head rose slowly, blue eyes widened when he saw two twi’lek colonists being thrown to their hands and knees. They begged, cowering in front of the Zygerrian slavers that laughed and snarled at the innocent people.

“STOP!” Obi-Wan shouted, trying his best to stand yet he was pulled back, feeling the surge of electric cascade down his body from his neck, the large collar illuminated as the shock forced him back down. He panted when the collar stopped, limbs shook uncontrollably as he gasped and shook his head.

A crack sounded and a chorus of screams followed suit; Obi-Wan’s eyes closed, shaking his head as he continued to mumbled to himself.

_This isn’t real! This isn’t real!_

The slavers howled with laughter as they began to beat the colonists, their screaming echoed against his ears as he continued to plead with them, begging them to stop. All the slavers did was laugh, zapping him again, his bond arms fell as he bowed full over to the horrible, gut retching sounds.

**“Beg for mercy Jedi scrum!”**

“Please… I beg of you!”

**“We won’t be inflicting pain upon you Master Jedi! Oh no; with every mistake you make, other’s will be punished!”**

“Please… leave them alone!”

He rose to try and stop them; but the laughter was too much, it circulated him, compressing his thoughts and sending the guilt and hatred for himself to press deep within his very soul. He had to obey, he had to obey for the colonists; the sound of screaming stopped, replaced with a painful grunt and shouts for help. Obi-Wan finally rose, letting his eyes fall upon the colonists, only their image had changed, it was Ahsoka and Anakin, both being beaten. He screamed, he was shocked again, forced down as he buried his face into his cuffed arms. He shook his head, eyes screwed shut as he continued to whisper the same line.

_This isn’t real!_

He begged again, lifting his head when the snapping sound ceased. Had they listened? Or did Anakin’s rage finally explode to slaughter them. What he saw sent a feeling of horror, of sickness and hate. Before him wasn’t his apprentice or friend, he saw Satine. Her long arms encased the trembling figure of his son who tried his best to protect his mother. Satine’s normal stern features were cut, mask gone to show the fear and dread of what was to come, her body in tatters, clothing ripped and bloody. He watched the whip rose as he shouted; rising up.

“SATINE!”

He pushed forward, the world went black; the sound of screaming, of Satine bellowing his name. He felt nothing but cold, the feeling of her tears as they landed upon his battered body, he wanted to feel her warmth, her love, not her fear! Yet now; he felt nothing, the darkness crept as the words echoed against his mind.

**“Others will be punished for your mistakes… Master Jedi!”**

The words snapped Obi-Wan awake, his body tensed, grunting softly as he awoke from yet again another nightmare. His folded arms uncurled, hand rose to rub against his eyes and down his face, feeling the dream linger deep within his bones. He hated this; he hadn’t had a decent sleep since returning from Zygerria; meditation was almost impossible and his stomach felt hard and non-existent. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear the screams, the pleading, the way the colonists begged him to stay away in case they were punished instead of him, the way the slavers would laugh as they kicked what little food they gave him, the heat from the mines, the burning in his lungs. He had to stop; he could feel his chest tighten, his breathing become rapid as he sat, the blazing lines outside the ship glittered the cockpit of the simple cargo ship.

Why was he here? He had to find some way of calming his mind; the nightmares were getting worse and as the Council had decided, if he couldn’t get his mind in order then he doubted he would be much use to the Jedi Order. He grumbled, slouching within the chair, crossing his arms again and allowing his eyes to close. Now covered in the unforgiving darkness, Obi-Wan allowed his mind to open, recalling the past few days as he felt sleep begin to seep into his bones. He yawned loudly, nuzzling the back of his head against the rest of the chair and hummed softly. Why was he here? Simple answer, he was on medical leave!

_******* _

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan, but we have had far too many worried voice regarding not only your appearance but also your behaviour.” Master Windu spoke, legs uncurled as he brought his body forward, sitting on the edge of the seat, hands cupped in front of him, a look of concern painted against his coloured features. “We worry for you.”

“Nothing for any of you to worry about!” Obi-Wan snapped, hands rested in front of him as he shifted upon his feet. Windu’s eyebrow cocked at his words.

“We have heard reports that you don’t eat, you barely sleep and this worries us! You’re health is what we care for and to see you slowly degenerate…” Windu shook his head as Obi-Wan shook his, rising his hand to stop him from continuing.

“I ensure you and all the Council; I am perfectly alright.” Obi-Wan smiled weakly yet all the faces that gazed at him looked far from convinced. Obi-Wan sighed softly, lowering his head as Master Windu mumbled softly towards Master Yoda. The two spoke, discussing so quietly if it wasn’t for their lips, Obi-Wan wouldn’t of deemed them uttering a single word. The other council members sat, eyes studying the Jedi before them, his own seat lay vacant and he felt a void beginning to open within his chest, could they pull him from the Council? The fault for his ‘behaviour’ was not his; he had done everything he could for the Jedi Council, no need to be so drastic.

“Master Obi-Wan…” The words erupted from Master Windu’s lips as Obi-Wan blinked himself back, turning his sight from his empty chair to the male before him, wrapping his arms behind him as he gripped his wrist tightly between his fingertips.

“Both me and Master Yoda are agreed, we believe you should take medical leave. Recharge yourself Master Kenobi.” Windu moved back into the chair, looking to the others around him. “Are the rest of the Council in agreeance to allow Obi-Wan time to right himself, say aye?”

“Aye!”

“Aye!”

“Do I not get a say in this matter?” Obi-Wan grumbled, eyebrow rose as Windu smirked at the young Jedi, his leg lifted to rest on top the other as his fingers interlocked together, he shrugged.

“If you wish to keep your seat upon this Council then you will take this leave Master Kenobi!” Windu ordered, Obi-Wan grunted, nodding as he bowed to council.

“Very well…” He mumbled before turning from the room, allowing the large doors to close behind him.

A sigh slipped from his lips as his hand rose to his face, rubbing his eyes and suppressing a long needed yawn. They weren’t wrong; Obi-Wan prided himself in his appearance, his hair perfectly kept, beard trimmed and his tunic well pressed, especially when it came to addressing the Council and yet here he stood, clothes crested, hair knotted and beard unkept, even his eyes drooped, dark circles under painted a picture of a broken Jedi. Did he really need time off? He shook his head, finally allowing himself to yawn when he wondered the isolated hallway, returning his arms behind him and shaking his head.

“Master?!”

At first the voice echoed, fading before it came to his ears, his mind was far too preoccupied to acknowledge the term. It was only when he felt a hand press against his shoulder, pulling his attention and forcing him to stop did he realise he was even being called.

“Obi-Wan?!” Anakin’s voice whispered as his face twisted in concern. His leather cladded fingers gripped at his Master’s shoulder, forcing the elder Jedi to stay when all Obi-Wan wanted to do was run away. The auburn haired man sighed deeply and faked a smile as he looked upon his charge with a questionable gaze.

“Something the matter Anakin?” He shrugged the tight grip upon his shoulder, moving past Anakin and walked back into the bustling corridors of the Temple; Masters and Padawans, younglings and teachers all ran off to their respected areas, just where Anakin should be going.

“That… is my line Master.” Anakin chuckled softly, following after. Obi-Wan turned back, hands behind him as he cocked an eyebrow to his words.

“Whatever do you mean?” He sighed, turning away as his tired eyes blurred the tapestries that littered the temple walls.

“Very well, if you won’t answer me that. How about you tell me what the Council wanted?” Anakin spoke, arms crossed as he took his place beside Obi-Wan, watching him with dark hooded eyes, that childish smirk. Obi-Wan eyes rolled as a disgusted noise erupted from his throat.

“Isn’t there a padawan in need of your amazing teaching Anakin?” He groaned, keeping his head turned away from his past pupil. Anakin snorted, looking out as he shook his head.

“Master Yoda has giving Ashoka a task with Pad- Senator Amidala and I decided to stay behind for a time to make sure you were okay.”

“It seems everyone is preoccupied with my own health then that of their duties.” Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath. The words caused Anakin to push forward, using his long legs to cut Obi-Wan off and pushing the elder Jedi into an unoccupied room. His hand waved, closing the door before turning his attention to Obi-Wan, who seemed unphased by the outburst, walking towards the large window that sat decorated with the glowing lights of the city.

“We worry because you hardly sleep, barely eat and look as if you are about to collapse at any moment.” Anakin spoke, his voice oddly calming. He sighed softly, rising his hand to scratch the back of his head, walking closer to his old Master. “Obi-Wan… I can only imagine what happened on Kadavo but you need to talk.” He whispered, finally standing beside Obi-Wan, arms beside him, face turned with hope that his Master will acknowledge him. Obi-Wan hummed softly, lowering his gaze, curling his arms over his chest as he nodded.

“The Council have put me on Medical Leave; I am to… recharge myself.” He snorted as if the very idea was stupid and far from correct for his state of mine. Anakin couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction, nodding and folding his own arms as he shrugged.

“I think it would help; change that undead creature that stands before me into the Jedi we all know and love.” He chuckled as Obi-Wan’s head curled back, face twisted and cocked into a look of pure annoyance which caused Anakin to laugh, pushing the elder’s shoulder slightly, worried that if he pushes too hard his friend might shatter.

“I don’t do rest Anakin…” He sighed, letting his arm uncurl and scratch the back of his head, turning himself away from the window. “I don’t even know where to start.” He whispered, lowering himself to the vacant seating, letting out a large sigh and pressing his face into the palms of his hand, rubbing his tired eyes. Anakin followed suit, lowering himself into the chair opposite, watching him with a worried look.

“Obi-Wan; not everything must be upon your shoulders.” Anakin chuckled, letting his back fall into the chair. “Well how about just meditating? I know how much you love that!” Anakin smirked then frowned when Obi-Wan shook his head, letting his fingers rake through his hair.

“I can’t… every time I try… it…” Obi-Wan swallowed deeply, falling back into his own seat, picking at the arm rest as he shook his head. Anakin looked worried, then a weird idea sprung to mind, his leather fingers curled around his chin as he smirked triumphantly.

“Why don’t you go to Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan’s face changed, eyes turned up and looked at him with surprise and interest. Anakin knew he had caught his attention, chuckling softly as he moved forward, fingers pressed together. “I am sure two people would love to spend time with you…” He mumbled, watching Obi-Wan’s lips curled into a soft smile, the first one he had seen in weeks.

“And I hear the planet is beautiful this time of year…”

_******* _

The shaky landing snapped Obi-Wan from his musing; he gasped softly and rubbed his eyes again, allowing a yawn to spread against his lips and pushed himself up on the seat, stretching his back to look around the cockpit. It seemed they had just arrived to Mandalore and they were coming towards the domed capital of Sundari. He couldn’t help but let a smile slip against his lips, feeling a soft pull against the strings that bond them as for the first time since the return from Zygerria, the sense of dread washed off him like he was finally cleaning the horrors of that time.

After their initial discussion, Anakin informed Obi-Wan that he would sort out all the duties on the war front while he relaxed, while Obi-Wan wanted to argue, he reluctantly agreed and went ahead with sending a message to Korkie in hopes that he would be there when he arrived. The reason he took a cargo ship to Mandalore was Padme’s idea; she believed it would be helpful to the treaty they had agreed between the two systems, along with Obi-Wan’s only feelings that he knew he would have the urge to fly back if he took his own jumper.

He sighed softly, falling back into the seat, letting his hand rise to stroke his neck, his fingers traced the lines the collar had left him, the reminder caused him to swallow deeply, recalling the shock only evoked a shiver down his body. He shook his head, pulling the remains of his tunic over the marks, hiding them, hoping that Satine’s beautiful eyes will never see them.

_******* _

Worry had now washed over him like a perpetual storm, he stood upon the ramp, watching as the items rolled down and onto the docks. His hands hidden by the large brown sleeves of the cloak that covered his sand coloured tunic, the hood still slumped behind him as his blue hues studied the many people that walked past the occupied ship.

He grumbled, allowing his breath to hitch in his throat. He knew the boy was most likely in class, he had heard from Ahsoka just how well his studies had been going and Satine was kind enough to send word on every achievement the boy gained. A sense of pride began to surface, knowing that wasn’t the Jedi way yet by the time he saw the flaming red hair along with a single royal guard, the pride was surly showing on his face. The young boy waved happily, smiling as he watched Obi-Wan walked down the metal ramp, his own smile pressed softly against his lips as he watched the crowded people. They had to act differently when they saw each other in public yet that didn’t stop Korkie from showing his happiness when they finally stood before each other.

“I got your message; forgive me for being late!” He boomed, letting his hands fall behind him, fingers gripping his wrist. Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head as he let his hand fall and rise to grip the boy’s shoulder.

“No need for forgiveness Korkie; it was short notice.”

“So why did you not wish me to tell Mo-Aunty Satine?” The boy righted himself, turned as the two began their walk to the waiting platform. Obi-Wan smirked at his error, nodding at his question.

“I wanted to surprise her.”

“Well, it is a wonderful surprise… father” He whispered the last title, the two shared a soft smile before finally jumping upon the platform and readying themselves for travel to the palace.

**_***_ **

Thankfully the driver was the royal guard, allowing Korkie to finally speak freely without worry, yet as they travelled, Obi-Wan leaned against the rails, arms folded, eyes glaring at the platform below them.

“Father?” The cooing sound caused Obi-Wan’s head to snap up, as if a bucket of cold bantha milk had been thrown onto his face. He blinked, allowing the blurring tiredness right the image of his son before humming to answer. “You look exhausted father…” Korkie mumbled, allowing the worry to slip from his parted lips. Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head as he rose his hand, rubbing his one eye before mumbled. “I am just tired my dear boy.” He stopped his yawn, trying not to worry the boy anymore however this was poorly thought out as Korkie leaned back into the rail, arms folded but decided to keep quiet.

They landed upon the pad just in front of the palace doors, Obi-Wan flicked his long brown robe as his tired eyes glared up at the golden shimmer that reflected from the door. The light showed just how hollow his face had become, Korkie glared up, noticing the black circles and sunken features, swallowing deeply when his eyes darted down to the exposed collar, seeing the deepen lines around his father’s neck. He wanted to gasp, wanted to grab the male’s arm and grip it tightly, instead the boy just swallowed again, licking his lips before finally speaking, almost crocking as he did.

“Aunt Satine is in a meeting with the Council of Neutral Systems…”

Obi-Wan turned, smirking as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. Korkie copied him with the very same grin. “Follow me!” He chuckled as he waved his father towards the other side of the door, down a small walk way that ran alongside the great hall.

Obi-Wan was impressed to see his son so resourceful but then again, the boy had lived here all his life, he wouldn’t doubt his son getting into trouble with his mother, if he was anything like he was at his age. He had to suppress his smile, following the boy as they jumped over the railing that sat the Prime Minister’s room, the white lily scent circled him, reminding him of Satine’s bed chamber, curled up in her locks and he felt the hardship slip from his features at the memory. He walked the white walls, slowly and quietly, listening to the raised voices from within.

They found themselves at the entrance Obi-Wan had seen the old Minister when he first arrived to Mandalore regarding the Duchess’ loyalty, Korkie waved him, telling him to keep quiet as they turned the corner and there, finally, in all her grace, stood Satine Kryze.

“The Separatists kidnapped your nephew! Are you really going to stand by and allow something so criminal to go unpunished!”

“It is not our way to seek vengeance Viceroy…” Satine bellowed from her throne, the glass behind her erupted in beautiful rainbow colours, her body covered in a colourful turquoise blue, reminding Obi-Wan of the seas of Naboo. He smiled, pressing his frame against a single white pillar, watching as Satine lowered her face into her slender fingers, rubbing her porcelain skin as her lushes golden locks bounced within the lily covered crown.

“We are of neutral planets; systems that have forsook violence for a better tomorrow! I will not allow the actions of a primitive group cause use to fall into such violence.” Satine growled, letting her hand fall, face twisted into pure fury, a look that caused Obi-Wan’s heart to skip, happy it wasn’t him that caused her the only headache. It was at this time, that face shifted, blue eyes locked with him and shone like sapphires, precious jewels that shimmered for Obi-Wan. Her face softened only for a second before turning her gaze to the council before her. Watching her, it was truly magnificent, he sighed softly, resting his head against the marble surface, closing his eyes to listen to her cooing voice.

The feeling told him one thing; he couldn’t wait for this war to finally be over.

He would have to remember to thank Anakin… maybe!


	2. Under the Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine take a walk around the famous gardens of Mandalore; as Satine shows off the many lushes plant life; she notices the marks upon his neck, and begins to worry about her Jedi Knight.   
> Something causes Obi-Wan eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long wait x   
> I am doing the next chapter as we speak and will hopfully have it punished this week and will continue as I go :D  
> Also; some soft sweetness in this chapter; more of a filler for you :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

Eyes still shut to the imagine of grown men bickering like underaged younglings within the Temple grounds, Obi-Wan listened only to the soothing rumble of the Duchess. The way her voice never once rose past a single octave, yet her anger and loss of patience boomed with each syllable that it took far too much of his discipline to hold back his smirk. She was a force to be reckoned with and these senators were far from getting under her skin, it was a talent he quite simply adored in her.

“You seem to forget Viceroy, while the Separatists hide within their metal shadows and droid armies, we as Mandalorian’s will not bow to them, we will not fall to their level either.” Satine bellowed, learning her body back into the throne, her nails tapped against the marble arm rest, showing the growing impatience she was feeling as her eyebrow rose.

“We understand that Your Grace, but you must understand…”

“I understand quite well! Was it not you who called for our aid? Leading to my nephew and crowned prince of Mandalore to head forthwith on YOUR request!?”

Satine snapped, her teeth nipped at the tip of her tongue, eyes narrowed as pierced daggers into the shivering mess that was the Viceroy. He mumbled, stuttered a simple apology before turning his eyes down, hands cupped before him as he tried to flee from her heated gaze.

“If that is all of your… comments regarding my ability to protect my people and blood? Then this meeting is over.” Satine growled deeply, waving her hand to dismiss them all as the council mumbled and stuttered between themselves, rising from their seats to continue their childish bickering within ear shot of the Duchess who had turned to her Prime Minster and begun whispering against her ear.

Korkie appeared from behind Obi-Wan, bumping his shoulder against the Jedi’s own as he smirked cheekily at his father. Obi-Wan returned the grin, opening one of his eyes before blinking them back to life once more. He watched as the young lad trotted towards his waiting mother, hands behind his back. It was strange, now that he knew this boy was his own child, he could see so much of himself within his personality, his posture and even his ideology yet the two had never met until the day the truth came out. He couldn’t help but allow his lips to curl in a smile, letting his mind imagine the boy, fully grown and standing at the base of the throne, strong and loyal to his mother, a swell of pride erupted from deep within his soul as the feeling slowly spread to consume the freezing areas his last mission had created. An image flashed against his eyes, the sight of his grown son had turned into the shaking, fearful mess of his nightmare. The strong, grown man turned back into a child, clinging to his mother for protection as Satine shielded him from the yellow vines that cracked down upon them. Obi-Wan’s smile faded, dropping into a long frown as his eyes stared out, lost to his growing nightmare as the sound of screams and begging for mercy echoed against his ears.

_Breath Obi-Wan… you are safe._

The voice wasn’t his own, it was the sound he had not thought of for a while, the voice was soft, young and cooing like a dove. The memory that accompanied it was that of a young blonde teenager, arms encased around his head, cradling him as her fingers stroked against his hair, playing with his padawan plait as she hummed softly.

_“You are safe… I promise.”_

The memory was like a breach of sunlight. Obi-Wan’s eyes rose, watching as Satine kissed both cheeks upon the young boy, smiling as Korkie grumbled and shook his head, rising his hand to wipe the embarrassment from his cheeks. Soon her eyes looked upon his, then down, studying his structure, it was like the woman could see into his very soul, Obi-Wan cleared his throat, rising from his potion to straighten himself, pulling the long brown cloak around his body and crossing his arms tightly, as if trying to hold back any secrets from pouring out the moment Satine uttered a single word.

Satine watched him with curious eyes, waving at Ursula to stop talking and follow as she made her way down the steep marble steps. Long heels tapped in perfect rhythm, her long blue gown shimmered in the warm rays, slim cape tumbled with her movements, hands cupped before her and her beautiful, golden locks, curled into a crown of wooden lilies that erupted a most pleasure scent that Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to bury his face within the silky strands. His fingers itched with each step she took, a tether within his body shivered as she came closer and soon the scent of lilies and cinnamon shrouded his nostrils. _Why did she always smell so gods damn good?_

“What a pleasure surprise this is General Kenobi…” Satine spoke in a dull and uninterested way, her lips curled into a crooked smile as Obi-Wan bowed upon her speak, she rose her hand to dismiss such formalities, shaking her head before continuing. “Are you here on business? Have the Senate more crimes to accuse my people of?” She cocked an eyebrow, leaning against her right leg as her arms crossed under her breasts.

“I am not here by order of the Senate, nor the Order.” Obi-Wan spoke softly, the words shocked Satine, eyes widened only slightly before narrowing, looking the Jedi up and down as she tilted her head.

“So, it would seem…” Satine whispered before turning her head to Ursula, she whispered within the female’s ear, the woman nodded before turning her attention to the others before she spoke.

“Excuse me, I have Council members to attend to.” She bowed to Obi-Wan, who returned the greeting and then walked towards the growing voices of the bickering politicians. Satine watched before snorting, turning her sights back to the Jedi, “I could of used your help with silencing them…” Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head.

“Heavens no, you could deal with the politicians far better than I. Your sarcastic nature if far better developed for such things.”

Satine smirked, letting a soft chuckle erupt from between painted lips and nodded to agree with him. “Indeed!”

Korkie rolled his eyes, turning to take his leave from the two to help Ursula. Satine watched him go before extending her arm to the Jedi with a most cheeky grin. “Shall we go for a walk my dear?” She spoke, Obi-Wan nodded, taking her hand, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles before pulling her towards him, resting the arm around his own and began to walk her out of the Chambers and into the waiting gardens.

********

“Oh this, is a phalaenopsis.” Satine pointed at the burning orange flowers that stood tall within the meadow of green. Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes watched as Satine’s face lit up with such excitement to show off her beautiful garden. “They have an amazing way of reproducing.” Satine continued. “We call them the Phoenix Orchid.” A confused face was met with hers, Obi-Wan blinked before Satine pointed at one of the flowers that seemed dull and lifeless against the sea of flaming amber. The poor thing looked as if it were about to drop, drooping its long stem as its petals trembled in the soft breeze. It was in that moment, the head of the flower rose, as if begging to the light from the sun, it shook, its petals danced in the air before catching light, burning the aged flower to the ground in a ray of blue and red flames that ended in a small pile of dust. Satine uncurled her arm from his, pulling him over and lowering herself, she brushed the remains away, to show a small strig of green already pushing through. Obi-Wan smiled, he let out a soft chuckle and lowered himself, crouching as he pushed the last remains of the dust from the area, seeing a few more strigs of life.

“Just like a phoenix…” He whispered, his face turned as Satine smiled softly, nodding.

They continued down the path, Satine showing him the small collection of lilies, some such vibrant colours like blue and pink while others were simple, white, and soft pastel colours. All the while, Obi-Wan hummed, watching her with adoring eyes, taking in the way her voice rose ever so slightly as she indulged him with her knowledge of botany. Satine smiled, seeing him from the corner of her eye as she blushed ever so slightly.

“While I do adore being looked upon with such affection, it is getting a tad worrisome.”

Obi-Wan turned away, his smile dropped only slightly as he apologised. She shrugged pulling herself closer into him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder as her fingers gripped the rough brown material.

“It is a nice surprise… you, showing up unannounced.” She spoke simply, her voice dulled as she tried not to sound too excited about seeing him again and so soon. Obi-Wan smiled, turning his head to continue to study the beautiful garden, he lowered his hand, taking a single colourless lily between his fingers and watching as the white silk faded, letting his mood turn it to a light watery blue that from the middle a ray of burning orange rippled like tattered string against the soft blue. He let his eyes study the contrasting colours, as if his own mind was battling a silent battle, Satine’s head rose, rubbing her cheek against the itchy brown robe as her crystal blue eyes took in the bold colours. Obi-Wan curled his hand, sliding the stalk of the flower into Satine’s already lily encrusted locks, she smiled, letting out a soft chuckle as she allowed him to mess with her hair. The lily stood out, compared to the painted white and crafted from wood that decorated her headdress, the vibrant red and cooling blue looked oddly beautiful against her platinum locks, it caused Obi-Wan to smile, to press a soft kiss against her forehead as his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of lilies and evergreen. The smell was intoxicating, as if he had just taken a hit of spice, his joints relaxed, his mind soothed as his eyes opened slowly, the lids heavy as he turned away from her, hiding the need to yawn and rub his tired eyes.

“You look exhausted.” Satine pulled him towards her, her hand rose and cupped his tattered beard, forcing his face to look at her as she studied his eyes. The normal crystal blue piecing hues had faded, his eyes had sunken into a sea of darkness that surrounded them. Her face twisted into concern and fear for his health, letting her thumb stroke his cheek as he pressed into her soothing touch.

“I am fine Satine…” He sighed softly, Satine snorted letting her hand stroke down his jawline and onto the collar that covered his neck, she pulled it down, showing the whitened marks and burn flesh as she rose an eyebrow this him.

“You were never good at lying Obi…” She mumbled under her breath, watching as Obi-Wan pulled away from her, taking his hand within his and pressing a soft kiss before letting it go and turning from her, correcting his collar to hide the shame.

“Obi..” Satine whispered softly, the jedi cleared his throat, turning back to her with a weakened smile and shook his head. It was then at that point that something caught his eye; he blinked, slightly taken by the image that surrounded the Duchess.

“What…” Obi-Wan rose his hand, finger pointed as he walked past Satine who turned to watch him, worry and confusion spread against her face until she saw what had taken the Jedi’s attention.

Within the magnificent garden stood a large beast of a tree, its trunk was a light grey with long black strips that travelled against its wood, long branches that rose to the tallest of all and then cascaded down like a curtain, hiding from the world around it. Each long finger like twig was covered in beautiful shimmering leaves that changed colour and reflected the sun’s warming rays; Obi-Wan pulled himself towards the glittering jewel, his eyes widened in awe as he pushed back the long, pliable curtain and witnessed the beauty from within. The canopy of glowing lights hung above as Satine entered after him, watching with a soft smile as Obi-Wan took it all in, he walked towards the aging trunk, pressing his hand against its coarse flesh, like lines and wrinkles on an old man’s face, as he watched the light trickle through the rustling leaves.

“How…?” Obi-Wan whispered, turning on the spot, hand still pressed hard against the trunk. Satine smiled at him, walking towards his position, her hand gripped her arm and cuddled herself as she nodded slightly.

“After our time together; I decided to do some… investigating regarding your home world.” She spoke, her arms began to wrap behind her as she started to circle the trunk. “The idea you knew so little worried and saddened me…” She whispered; Obi snorted as he watched her with curious eyes.

“I had done my own investigating… if that is what you would call it.” Obi-Wan chuckled, finally letting his hand drop as he looked up at the towering beast. “The Jedi Temple holds many records of the many different worlds, including my own.” He petted the tree, tilting his head as he followed the one black strip that tumbled down the soft grey bark. “This is Yggdrasil; it is known as the tree of life.” Obi-Wan spoke, he chuckled as he watched Satine smiled and nod. “How in all of the galaxy did you grow this?”

“It… took some work. The first saplings didn’t survive long enough but one did; one single little one grew into this.” She waved her hands up, before turning back to Obi with a cheeky smile. “It grew ten times the first three weeks; and since then, it has protected all around it, growing flowers that had never been seeded.”

Obi-Wan nodded at her words, turning his body and smiling softly rising his fingers to his chin before walking towards her. “hmm... indeed. If I recall, the tree was known for being a tree of healing, of life and… of new beginnings.” He watched her; eyebrow rose. “There is a… superstition as well.” His hand moves from his chin only for a second before returning, his other arm wrapped around his chest as he slowly walked towards the Duchess; the woman smirked, knowing full well what he was talking about, ducking behind the tree, pressing her slender frame against the hard bark. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed her, feeling the Force that pulsated not only from their bond but from the tree, it strengthened it, weaved it like a tether. It was intoxicating almost, drawing Obi-wan closer; he shivered as he followed her, moving slowly, quickly, rising his feet to step over the large, exposed roots that protrude from the ground.

“The tree is said to strengthen a bond that holds merit. A bond of friendship, tutelage…”

Satine pressed herself harder against the trunk, letting the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice travel against the wind, the lights above them shifted, trembled in anticipation. The Jedi had moved, quickly grabbing her wrist, pulling her under him as he blocked her against the tree, Satine chuckled softly, watching as Obi-Wan smiled back, rising his hand to stroke her reddening cheek then down her jaw line, watching with adored eyes. “and a bond of love.” He breathed softly.

“Oh, how romantic...” Satine whispered, tilting her head as she let him continue to stroke down her face and towards her long neck. As he did, her eyes watched his face, the adoration within his eyes made her want to reach out to the tattered remains of his neck. She frowned, rising her hand to his neck only for it to be grabbed in mind air, calluses fingers covered soft flesh as her long fingers were rose to his parted lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles as his beard tickled her skin.

She was about to object, she opened her mouth to tell him to let her go yet as he held onto her, she noticed a slight shake from his hands, the tremble of his lips as he pressed them against her fingers, as if holding onto her was the only thing keeping him standing. She watched with such sadness, pulling at the hand they held hers to return the soft kiss against the hand that covered hers. Obi-Wan hummed softly, letting his fingers uncurl from hers as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a soft kiss, letting their lips curve and lock perfectly, as if they were crafted for each other. Satine returned the passion, her own hands slipped up and clung to the large cloak that now covered her, the brown mixing with her sea blue as they continued to kiss under the blinding lights above them.

“So, tell me…” Satine whispered into his lips as they parted, her eyes opened to look upon the adoring eyes of the Jedi above her. “If we were to kiss under the tree would that mean we are courting?” She rose an eyebrow, smirking softly. Obi-Wan laughed out loud, pulling her closer as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I do believe we are far beyond courting my dear…”

“Indeed”


	3. The fearful dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a delightful dinner, Satine and Obi-Wan retire to her private chambers for a late night drink; however the revelation that Pre Vizsla was more than just a simple Governor sheds light upon Satine's own connection to the traitor and Obi-Wan is unable to control his growing nightmares much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - I am so sorry this is taking a while to write! Work has been deadly and we had a scare with the pandemic at work so they had to close the whole building while it gets cleaned!   
> BUT  
> I am hoping to start getting a weekly rota started again for next month! I want to get moving as I have an idea for a little one shot in the series for Valentines day! :) 
> 
> Remember; Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved <3 thank you all for the support and love xx

The door hissed a welcome as the Duchess walked into the darkened room, as her feet touched the marble floor, the space around her erupted into a beautiful, peaceful, calming light that covered the room in a soft pastel like colour blue. The large wall before her opened, shutters rose to reveal the almost pitch black of the city, small dots of sparkling light shone in the darkness; a sense of calm always came with the night, Mandalore slept in total darkness save a few twinkling specks that sit high above the world.

Satine turned, her large crystal blue eyes watched as Obi-Wan bowed thankfully to the waiting guards. They returned the gesture before closing the door.

“A drink my dear?” Satine waved her hand behind her, turning gracefully and walking towards the long row of pastel coloured wall. As she got closer, the wall rippled and spun to show the array of cupboards and wine racks that housed her collection of rare and delicate wines. Her fingers slowly brushed against the heads of each bottle, lips curled outwards as she tried to think of which one would be best before one seemed to slip off and fly past her. She turned, gasping slightly to watch the wayward bottle fly into Obi-Wan’s hand, fingers gripped the bottle firmly as he turned it and looked at the label, walking slowly with his free hand tucked behind his back.

“You do have a thing for wine don’t you Satine?” He chuckled, questioning her collection. Satine’s eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms, her head slightly tilted to the side as she snorted under her breath.

“Glasses are in the top cupboard.” She smirked as she pointed at the area before turning and rising her hands, pulling at the large headdress, and finally removing it from her head. She placed the circlet halo upon a large table by the over-sized window and pulled at the band of wooden lilies, untangling her platinum locks with her long fingers. Obi-Wan watched her with affectionate eyes, turning to the cupboard to pull out two glasses and walk towards the light blue coach, eyes looking down at the cluttered papers that lay spread upon the lowered glass table. Eyes narrowed as he lowered himself onto the seat, placing both the bottle and glasses to the side and began to shift through them. 

Obi was not normally a nosey person, but one name caught his attention. Pre Vizsla! Smile faded, turning to a frown as his eyes darted at the words. While most was in Mando’a and this was rusty since he had not needed to use it, a few words stuck out to him. House Vizsla once held Dukedom over Mandalore, it was something that caused his eyebrows to rise as he read on.

“Didn’t the Jedi teach you not to peek at other peoples’ work?” Satine’s voice bellowed from behind him, causing Obi-Wan’s head to snap, he hadn’t realised Satine had left the room towards her bedroom. The door to her room closed behind her, her body no longer draped in the fine gown from before, now she was dressed in a darkened navy-blue exposed shoulders dress, slim to show off her hourglass figure as she walked with ease towards him. Lips parted as Obi watched her walk, his eyes studied the way her body moved under the satin cloth, the white trim shivered with each movement of her hips and her fingers brushed down and rested upon them as she rose an eyebrow. “Obi?” She whispered, her voice low as the Jedi snapped himself out of his trance and shook his head, clearing his throat as he controlled the blush that was surly visible under his beard.

“I… well; of course, they did but… I can just about understand this as it is.” He chuckled as he placed the papers down, piling them into a single stack with a wave of his hand and placing the wine and glasses on the new cleaned table as he smirked.

“Oh?!” Satine mumbled, lowering herself to the couch, her legs curled under her as she smiled at the Jedi, watching him with curious blue eyes as he poured the wine and handed her a single glass, leaning back as he took a slight sip and looked around the room.

“Has Vizsla been causing problems?” He whispered, turning his head to look at her; Satine chuckled weakly, spinning the liquid within the glass before taking a sip, rising the glass to press it against her forehead slightly, her eyes closed as she shook her head.

“No...” She mumbled.

“Then why?” He motioned to the pile that stood upon the table, Satine’s eyes opened and lowered the glass to place it upon her knee.

“Did you know; that House Vizsla once held dukedom over Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, letting the glass sit upon his own leg as he lowered his gaze. “I know little of Mandalorian history; well only what you told me on our time together.” Satine chuckled at his words, letting her head fall back so her long curled locks brushed against her the top of the curvy couch, the image made Obi-Wan smile.

“They held Mandalore for a while...” Satine mumbled, her head moved, resting her temple against her closed fist as she glared at the red stained the glass. “Until the Civil War; then House Kyrze stood victories and began their road to peace.”

Obi-Wan smiled as she spoke, taking a few sips every now and then as he kept his eyes upon her.

“My father; when he took his Dukedom, he wished for one of House Vizsla to be his Prime Minster; his childhood friend, confidant...” She whispered, letting her hand fall, her delicate finger slowly moved along the top of the stylish glass as she continued. “Pre Viszla.”

The words caught Obi-Wan by surprise; he turned his head and looked at Satine, watching as her face had turned from content to grief. “We grew up around him, me and my siblings. My brother learnt from him, my sister would have rides on his back. He was a friend, part of our family.” She snapped, moving from the couch slightly and pulled a single piece of the paper, showing it to Obi-Wan. His eyebrow rose, taking the piece and glaring down, all in Mando’a; wonderful. She swallowed deeply as he pulled the teaching of the language from the back of his mind and soon the words began to make sense.

_“After removing all of Master Vizsla’s belongings from within the Government Building on Concordian; we found a datapad. Within it, held many damaging pieces of evidence, one holding far more than the rest. We found evidence of him not only hiring many of the hunters during the Duchess’ ‘one year’ but he was responsible for the attack that brought about the unwarranted deaths of royal guards and the need for Jedi intervention.”_

Obi-Wan blinked as he re-read that final line. Pre Vizsla, brother to the ones Duke Kyrze had orchestrated not only the attempted murder of a young teenage girl, but the deaths of his own. He lowered the paper, turning his head to Satine who was staring out, her could feel the grief, the anger vibrates from within her, shaking the bond that had. Her fingers trembled as she gripped the neck of the glass causing the wine within to dance. He dropped the paper upon the table, resting his and her glasses as well before pulling her into his arms. At first Satine tensed, she had to stop herself from pulling away, yet when her mind recalled who was holding her, she fell into the warmth Obi-Wan's arms produced, she curled into his tunic, burying her face into his chest as he pressed a soft kiss against her delicate hair.

It was enough; just to hold her in his arms, to cradle her as she wept for a man she saw as family; his heart was growing, was beating through his chest as their bond twisted and danced around them. It was at this moment, the imagine of his nightmare returned. It was a flash, when he closed his eyes, Satine was screaming, bloody and beaten, her beautiful dress in tatters as she is pulled from Korkie who lay limp in her arms; it was enough to cause a shiver of pure fear to cascade down their tether and consume Satine. She yelped; pulling away from Obi-Wan as she glared at him, eyes widened as she watched the normally statuesque Jedi curled into himself, shaking his head and burying his face into his hands. His body shook; he willed the idea away, the image, the nightmare.

_**No! Not now, please!** _

“Obi?!” Satine whispered, moving close to him, her eyes looking upon his muscular back as she pressed her palm against it. He trembled, causing Satine to lay against his back, resting her head in the middle of his shoulder blades and wrapping her arms around his chest. He flinched, causing Satine to jump back, eyes narrowed as she went to touch his back one more only for him to snap around.

“Ben?!” She bellowed, taken aback by the movement; Obi-Wan breathed in deeply, brushing his hand through his hair as he chuckled weakly.

“Nothing to worry about Satine...” He spoke, rising from his seat, hands behind his back as he bowed his head to her. “I do believe it is getting late...” Satine’s eyebrow rose to his words, the way he spoke as if she was no better than the Council or the Senate, she frowned, moving to grab her glass as she shrugged. “Is it? I hardly realised.”

“hmm...” Obi-Wan hummed, knowing what she was doing. He felt a tang of guilt ripple against his heart as he nodded. “Perhaps I should retire for the night, I will have the guards show me to my room. Thank you for the dinner and drink; My Grace.”

“No!”

Obi-Wan blinked, having already turned from her to glance back, she placed the glass back upon the table and stood to her feet. “No?” Obi-Wan questioned, watching as she walked towards him, smirk pressed against her lips as she nodded.

“I have a guest room...” She pointed behind him. “All yours my dear.”

“Satine...” His tone lowered, soft like he was a teenager again.

Satine chuckled, pressing her finger against his lips to hush him before speaking. “That wasn’t a request General Kenobi.” And with that, she took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the lonely door, pressing the lime green jewel that illuminated before the wall of steel parted to show a lush room. A mixture of crystal blue and garden green, it was like he had walked into a rain forest. The air was sweet, consuming him in a fragrant cloud as he walked into the room, hand rising to take a minty green leaf between his fingers, only to watch it flicker and the colour change to an electrical blue. Obi-Wan smirked, turning to Satine who rolled her eyes to his tampering.

“The wonders of holo protections my dear…”

“Indeed; surprised you are able to make such details.” Obi-Wan commented, his head rose as he watched the holo crackle through the vines that travelled up the walls and along the ceilings. It was quite amazing, the vines looked like they encased the whole room, with small branches of diamond shaped leaves that hung down. He wrapped his arms behind his back, walking into the middle of the large room, he studied the beautiful way the leaves and vines twisted and contracted around the lighting and then towards the large bed. The headboard was made from aging branches that shimmered with a darkened brown, the lining was just as green, with prints of trees and bushes, crystal blue pillows looked rather refreshing compared to the hardened beds that littered the Temple dorms, even for Masters or members of the council; they slept on what could be a bedroll.

He lowered his hand, pressing his gauntlet covered hand against the sheets, having to hold his lips from smiling against the soft plush of the bed. It was almost heaven. He turned his head to the smiling Duchess; her eyebrows rose as she watched him curiously.

“Satine… I can’t…”

“What? Sleep upon a bed?” She snorted as she walked towards him. “I’m sure you would find the floor to your liking but while you stay under my roof, you will sleep in comfort.” She rose her head, standing before him as she looked up at him, realising just how tall the Jedi was compared to her, the thought made her grin. “Do we understand… my dear?” She rose her hand, cupping his chin and face, letting her fingers stroke the fine, interlocking hairs of his beard before pulling his head down, letting their lips connect. Obi-Wan smiled against her lips, unwrapping his arms, he curled them around her waist, pulling her close as he dipped her slightly causing a soft chuckle to erupt as she parted her lips from his; her head fell back, a look of pure happiness filled Obi-Wan’s tired complexion as they pressed their foreheads together.

“Now…” Satine whispered softly, rising her head to press a kiss against his nose and smiled sweetly. “Rest my dear…” She went to turn, yet Obi-Wan’s arms refused to move, he watched the confusion on her face spread as he too pressed a kiss upon her, but against her forehead, his hand rose to stroke through her long locks as they lay against her shoulders. Satine smiled, allowing her eyes to close as she felt the brussels of his beard tickle against her pale skin.

“Good night…” Obi-Wan whispered against her flesh, finally letting her go as Satine turned quickly and left the room, her heartbeat echoed throughout the walls as she hurried out, allowing the metal door to slid shut before she breathed out. If she dared stay any longer, she might have stayed all night. She rose her hand, letting her polished nails sit between her teeth as she nipped at them nervously; something was wrong with Obi-Wan, it was like a feeling, something chewed within the bottom of her stomach and she wanted to know what. It was an itch between the shoulder blades, something she couldn’t grab, and it was killing her.

She snarled slightly, moving her hand from her lips as she crossed her arms, it was a dirty habit, chewing on her nails; but when something annoyed her, it was the only way she could think. She turned her body, moving from the metal door as she pressed the palm of her hand against the cooling surface.

**_Go inside…._ **

A voice whispered against her mind, she closed her eyes, shaking her head from such thoughts. He needed rest, not her and her pathetic stubbornness. She sighed softly, letting her hand slide down and leaving the Jedi to his sleep.

*******

It was late when that feeling came back, this time it was like a tether had entrapped her, curling like a snake around her and pulling her from her dream. The light disappeared to the sound of a cry, a distressed call that shattered her heart and brought her back into the darkness of her room. Satine yawned softly, rubbing her eyes as she groaned a command to the lights, the room illuminated with a soft pastel light that only stung her eyes slightly as she glared at the large wall like windows. The world was still covered in a sheet of black, with the threatening glow of the morning sun. She let out a low groan, pulling the silk covers back over her as she shivered, readying herself to go back to sleep when she felt it again.

This time it was a whisper, a cry for help that echoed throughout her mind and then it grew, pulling and tugging at her to get up. The cry grew, a beg for mercy, the voice was horse, like it had been screaming for hours or even days. She rose from her bed, eyes narrowed in confusion as she rubbed her ears, wondering if she was hearing things. The voice erupted again, this time it called out a name.

**_Satine…._ **

The voice, she knew that voice. She moved from her bed, sliding into her soft fluffy slippers and pulled the silk gown from the chair and around her nightclothes, tying the ribbon rope around her slender waist before slowly walking towards the door.

The door opened with a soft rumble, she poked her head out, letting her sleepy eyes take in the darkened living room. She yawned, her hand rising to her parted lips as she scratched her scalp and shrugged, feeling like she might be dreaming still. She turned to walk back to bed when the noise came back, this time louder and more terrified than before.

**_SATINE!_ **

The voice made her jump, scaring the rest of her tiredness from her restless body, she turned and almost ran to the guest room. She pressed her hand to door, feeling the pull once again, like it was throwing her against the metal surface. Satine shook her head, forgoing any warnings or social normalities and pressed the glimmering crystal and entered the room.

She was welcomed to a wall of pure black, yet the moment she entered the room, the holo plant life awoke, fading in a beautiful glowing blue light that illuminated from their veins and consumed the room in a pale ocean colour. Letting her eyes adjust, they soon narrowed to a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over with head within hands and shaking uncontrollably. From the state of the bed, she knew it was Obi-Wan. Slowly, Satine walked towards him, letting herself lower gracefully, taking his head within her hands and forcing him to look at her. The face that met hers was painted in pure fear, eyes widened and red, darting around as if he was looking for an escape, his body stiffened, breath laboured before Satine hushed him, letting her hands stroke down his face, and rubbing against his beard.

“Obi… can you hear me?” She whispered, he nodded softly, she moved closer, sitting upon the bed, and pulling his head to her chest, cradling him softly. It was only then, did she hear the soft sobs against her gown, the tears soaked through the satin silk and it caused her heart to break, her fingers stroked down his hair, soothing him the best she could as she held back her need to either scream bloody murder or cry herself. She lowered her gaze, seeing the blue light glow the burns that littered the back of his neck; she knows only a few weapons that could cause such wounds and the idea that Obi-Wan was subjected to such things caused her anger to boil deeper within her.

“You’re safe now… I am here.” She whispered softly, pressing a soft and gentle kiss against the back of his head, pulling him slowly as she guided him back to bed. His fingers refused to release her gown as she smiled softly at him, laying small kisses against his forehead and cheek as she rested upon the bed next to him. She pulled the cover, allowing the male to bury himself deep into her stomach, arms encased around her as he gripped onto her for dear life before finally letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Satine smiled, throwing the blanket over them both and laid her head against the wooden headboard, running her fingers through the mess of ginger locks and hummed a soft song; watching him sleep. All around them, the buzzing holo erupted in peaceful lights that followed the soft lullaby she sang, helping the lost and wayward Jedi to finally slip into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Let me be your clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare told;  
> A broken Jedi;  
> A loving Duchess;  
> A trip to Concordia awaits.
> 
> \--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so; I want to get this out asap :D mostly because I have a Valentines day idea that I want to get done for next weekend! But worry not; I like this chapter weirdly... well a little! Might be my longest!   
> so some fluff in this one... :D because we need it :D

As morning finally broke against the waking city state, rays of yellow light plunged into the dome like structure that consumed the capital and protected it from the harsh desert environment.

The light cascaded against the palace, causing the blinds to rise, allowing the natural light to seep into the room. The holo forest erupted in a flush of colour the moment the rays hit them, flowers coloured in all the different shades of the rainbows unfolded from their slumber, the silent room soon began to fill with the chirp of birds as holo images soar above the ceiling, landing, or hovering next to the flowers before rushing off to another.

The sound caused eyes to flutter, Satine let out a long yawn as she stretched her one arm above her head, arching her back before she felt the pressure against her stomach. Firstly, her mind rushed with a reason for the heavy feeling, but it was when the holo protection of a hummingbird flew past her face did the events from last night come crashing against her mind, like waves against a cliff side.

Her eyes looked down, seeing the lost Jedi curled against her, face buried into her stomach as his fingers grip the silk gown she wore, refusing to let go. His breath was peaceful, hair was a mess, such a mess that Satine couldn’t stop herself from letting her fingers glide through his ginger locks, causing him to mumble and move only slightly in his sleep, nuzzling his face deeper before sighing with content.

Satine couldn’t help but smile at the image, she turned her head, rising her hand to grab a device upon the side table. Her long fingers gripped the object and brought it to her face, pressing the circular green button until it shone blue, a small column of light rose, and the figure of the Prime Minster rippled to life. The image bowed before speaking.

“Your highness.”

Satine hushed her, lowering her gaze to Obi-Wan who mumbled in his sleep, she turned her sights to the standing image who nodded.

“Ursula, please move all my meetings to this afternoon.”

“Your highness? Has something happened?”

Satine shook her head with a pleasant smile; “Nothing to worry about my dear; I just…” She looked down; her smile spread wider as she let her fingers brush through the messy locks. “Have had a restless night; could use a little lie in.” Ursula’s eyebrow rose as the image flickered with curiosity before a smirk pressed against her blue lips and nodded.

“Understood your highness…”

“Before you go Ursula; can you have breakfast sent to my quarters and…” She looked down again, her fingers moved from his locks and towards the open tunic, letting the tips of her fingers brush lightly against the burns on the nape of his neck, causing Obi to shiver and move slightly. “… some medical supplies please.”

“Are you hurt?” Worry caused Ursula to forget herself for a second before she swallowed back the growling noise, her body moved as her hands clenched into fists.

“No, not for me my dear.” Satine shook her head, hushing her once more with a soft hiss of her words. Ursula returned her arms behind her, head rose as she nodded, bowing as the holo cut out and Satine tossed the device onto the bed with a soft sigh. Her hands returned to the Jedi’s auburn hair and down his jawline, letting his beard tickle her palms as she encased him with her arms; he mumbled as he moved slightly in his sleep causing the female to smile and hum softly.

“What am I going to do with you; my shining jedi knight?” Satine whispered.

*******

As the morning past, the light from outside began to drift along the colourful walls and onto the bed, Satine had dozed slightly, her fingers still locked within the red hair as the sun drifted down along the bed and set upon the eyes of the restful Jedi. His eyes blinked open, hissing softly at the bright sting that filled his eyes before nuzzling deeper into what he believed was his pillow, only to feel it rumble as the pillow chuckled. Pillows don’t chuckle. His eyes opened wide as he lifted his head, looking towards the sleepy smile of the Duchess.

“Well good morning star fire!” She cooed at him sarcastically.

“Good morning…” Obi-Wan groaned as he rose onto his hands and pushed himself up, feeling the normal pain rush through his back as he hissed softly, arms shaking before giving in and returning to lay back onto Satine’s stomach, closing his eyes. Satine smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his head as she cuddled him, feeling his hands snake under her back and cling to her again.

“Forgive me; I didn’t mean to cause such problems for you.” He mumbled softly, Satine snorted at his words, hand travelled down, rising herself as she pushed him to look at her. She cupped his head, rubbing her thumb through his beard as she spoke.

“No forgiveness; I love you and I wanted to care for you…. Isn’t that why you came here?” She tilted her head to the question, Obi-wan smiled before nodding his head slowly, Satine watched as he lowered his head back to her, burying his face into her chest and melting into the warm embrace. She kissed the top of his head, resting her cheek against his hair. The stroking notion of her hand moved from his hair, letting her dlicate fingers brush through his locks and down against the nape of his neck, his loose tunic moved, the burns now visible to her within the midday sun, her hand moved closer, lifting the cloth as she looked down his skin. Obi-Wan flinched, but she held onto him, she grunted as she looked at his fearful eyes.

“Let me…” She whispered, not having to continue the line of thought before the Jedi swallowed deep, nodding his head as she pressed a soft kiss against his warm forehead. “Lay on your stomach.” She breathed against his flesh as he moved from her and buried his head into his arms, wishing that this was some kind of horrific nightmare. It was her eyes, he could never say no when she looked at him that way; he would rather die then hurt her with such a word.   
The Duchess smiled, watching as she pulled herself from the bed and rose to her feet, walking out of the room. She retied her robe, stretching before noticing the silver cart in the middle of her living room, she smiled, seeing the dome shaped lids of their breakfast and then below hid boxes of medical supplies. She nodded, lowering herself to pull out one of the boxes and a few packets before returning to the room.

Satine smiled at Obi-Wan when she returned, his head now rested on the side of his arm as he tried to relax yet the fear of her seeing that he wasn’t as strong as she believed began to rise within his stomach.

_You can’t even protect her in your dreams… how do you think you can now?_

His mind whispered as he swallowed deep, turning his eyes from her beautiful sea blue and towards the lushes greenery that flickered against the wall, watching as a single bird landed on the holo branches and sang a sweet song.

Satine sat upon the edge of the bed, laying down the box on the table before pulling at his tunic, his arms moved to allow her to remove the cloth before returning to cover his face. Her own dropped, his back was littered with burns in different stages of healing, some over lapped and looked sickly against his tanned skin. Old bacta patches latched against his skin, the once white cloth had turned an unsightly brown from wear and tear and all Satine could do was sigh, pressing her hand against his back gently before whispering; “oh Obi…”

He flinched slightly, but then relaxed into her touch.

“Tell me you at least sook treatment at the Temple?” She mumbled, moving her hands to grip the box of medical supplies, hearing the hiss as the lid opened and began to rummage through to find everything she needed. Obi snorted at her question, resting his chin against the tops of his hands as he looked at the wall.

“I had it looked at when I returned from my mission, but I have had more pressing matters to deal with. I am perfectly alrig- ow!” He yelped slightly, Satine’s face was cold as she glared at him, her fingers had gripped one of the old patches and had pulled at it gently, causing the burn to shoot pain through Obi’s back. It was one thing she… disliked about Obi-Wan, he wasn’t a man who would ask for help nor would he deem any kind of injury on himself was a reason he couldn’t fulfil his duty. An honourable trait, but one that would find him dead far sooner then later.   
Satine grumbled under her breath, removing her fingers and rising to her feet, taking a small wooden bowl and walking to the bathroom that sat adjacent to the room. She filled it with lukewarm water before returning.

She began by cleaning the evil looking burns, having dipped a cloth into the clean water, she pressed against the lightened wounds, ignoring Obi’s little grunts as she began to peel back the patches. These should have been taken off months ago; her mind hissed as the sound of a low weak chuckle erupted from beside her. She stopped, turning her head before blinking and frowning.

“I find nothing funny about this Obi…” She snapped, the jedi snorted and shook his head, eyes closed before he replied.

“You think too loud my dear...” He whispered. The words caused Satine’s cheeks to blush and she shook her head, grumbling a curse in Mando’a before returning to the matter at hand.

“You should have gone into a bacta tank…” She grumbled again, having placed the now fowl coloured water bowl onto the table and retrieved a gel bottle from the box. She read the back of the bottle, before opening it and allow the bacta to collect on her fingers, her nose wrinkled as the sickening sweet smell travelled to her nose.

“You know I can’t do that…” He whispered; his eyes opened as he swallowed deeply. “You know I dislike them…”

Satine snorted as she rubbed the gel into the wounds and pressed a bandage over them. She smirked and dropped the bottle, wiping her hands on the cloth before pulling out the bacta infused patches, rubbing them onto the still opened wounds, his back trembled with her pressure, causing Satine to whisper a soft apology as she continued.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to keep me in the dark?” She spoke, throwing the pieces of paper that held the patches into the small waste bin and watched him rise from his stomach. Before he spoke, she wrapped a bandage around his neck, a look of anger upon her face as she did which only caused Obi-Wan to smirk. He then sighed softly, letting his legs drape over the edge as he sat beside her, cupping his hands together on his lap. Satine shuffled closer, closing the gap between them as she watched him.

“We were sent to find and rescue a colony of Twi’lek that had been captured by Zygarrians and taken to their slaver planet.”

Satine’s eyes narrowed at his words, she lowered her gaze, watching as his hands shook slightly.

“Anakin and Ashoka, along with myself were tasked on getting the colonists back. We didn’t want to make a scene, so with Captain Rex we dressed in zygarrian armour and Ahsoka was dressed as a slave to try and get the Queen’s attention.” He sighed, his eyes closed as he rose one hand and let it run through his hair. “A foolish idea, taking an ex-slave to the slaver capital yet I truly believed he would okay….” He dropped his hand as he rose his head, sighing softly as he continued. “Anakin was able to get her attention, of course he could, while I and Rex went to look for the colonists. We found their leader while we walked the pits.” Satine rose her hand, letting it rest against his trembling fists, she let her fingers tangle with his as his tremble lessened.

“I did a foolish thing…” He chuckled weakly, “Don’t ask me why I did it but I dropped down, thinking I could get something, anything from the beaten man. But he was so badly tormented, he couldn’t even speak to me in fear of being harmed.” He shook his head. “So, I took him, I jumped from the pit with the leader in hand and tried to escape with him.”

“I see nothing foolish about that Obi-…”

“The area was covered with Zygarrian slavers, I knew this, yet I not only risked the leader of the colony life but that of Rex.” Obi-Wan snapped, pulling his hands from hers as he lowered his front, burying his face into his palms and gripping his hair from his skull. “We got shot down while trying to escape, me and the leader fell from the stolen ride and only Rex escaped…”

Satine’s face dropped, she turned her head to the wounds on his back as her fingers rose to stroke the newly bandage around his neck as she final saw sense. She gasped, covering her lips with her hand.

“Plasma whip? The wounds, were made by plasma whips?” She whispered, Obi swallowed loudly, his hands fell from his face as he nodded. She could feel her heart drop, her fingers curled around the mess that was his beard and pulled him to look at her.

“I’m fine…” He whispered yet all Satine did was grumble, she moved her other hand and brought his face level to hers, stroking her thumbs through his beard and against his chapped lips.

“You are far from fine my dear… I could feel it. Last night. Your pain. It was like someone had pulled me from my dream by throwing iced water all over me.”

Obi-Wan blinked at her words, watching as she moved one of her hands, brushing a lock of hair from her face and behind her ear. “When I awoke, I knew someone needed me, but it was only when I heard you shouting my name did I rush to your side. However, the voice wasn’t out loud, it was in my head.” She rose her eyes to him, searching for an answer. Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded; lowering his head as he licked his lips and rubbed his fingers against his chin.

“My dreams… they keep changing. And not for the better.” He chuckled weakly, shaking his head as he covered his mouth with his fingers, turning away from her and resting his elbow against his lap. “When I was captured, they tried to break me. They would punish the colonists if I stepped out of line, no matter how much I tried, I would beg, plead for them to stop but they would be harmed because of me.”

“They are Zygarrians; they pride themselves on breaking the will of others.” Satine grumbled, face twisted in pure fury.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, nodding as he continued, feeling his hand being gripped by Satine’s once more as he rested his other on top. “My dream, it started with the colonists, then it turned, changed and twisted in Ahsoka and Anakin, no matter how I tried, I couldn’t get to them and they would be yelling, screaming for help and I couldn’t move….” He lowered his head, gripping her hand tightly as Satine watched him with worried eyes. “now… all I dream is you and Korkie, no matter what I do, I can’t save you… I’m- not strong enough, I can’t… save you… I can’t”

“I’m not strong enough… I can’t” He breathed as he shook his head, panic setting in as he trembled. Satine took her head, slithering her hand from between his and wrapping her arms around him, enclosing him with her arms as she pressed her forehead against his, hushing his words with a soft kiss against his lips.

“Stop saying, stop thinking such things. No matter what happens in this world, you are more than enough.” She pressed another kiss on each of his closed eyes and then his forehead before continuing. “No matter what, you will always be enough for me, you don’t have to be the strongest, nor the smartest, but you will always be there when I call and that is all that matters.” She rose her head, letting Obi-Wan fall into the top of her chest and nuzzle into her neck, her fingers rose and brushed through his hair as she continued. “And no matter what, I will always love you.”

Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around her slender frame, pulling her closer as he buried his face into calming scent that seemed to fill around her. Satine smiled, pressing a kiss on the top of his head before her hands travelled down to his face, she slowly pulled him from the embrace, resting their foreheads together as she smiled softly at him. He returned the smile, moving forward to press a soft and delicate kiss against her mouth, he licked the top of her lips as he slid inside, and they exchanged a deeper kiss then before. His hand rose, cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her closer. Satine chuckled against the kiss, pressing her hand against his chest to push them apart only slightly as she nipped at his nose.

“You are terrible…” She chuckled, Obi-Wan smiled at her laugh, face lost to the pain of the night as he stroked his hand against her face, brushing his finger to push a strand of hair from her face.

“I thought you wanted to nurse me back to health?”

“Indeed; but sadly, this nurse has meetings.” She pressed a kiss against his forehead and rose from the bed, Obi-Wan’s hand travel down her side, grabbing her hand and lowering his gaze to her fingers. She smiled as she watched him. “There is breakfast in the other room, eat, sleep…” She lowered herself and kissed him against his lips once more and stroked down his beard with a smile. “And I will be back as soon as possible.” She turned, letting her fingers slip through his as the Jedi watched her with adoring eyes and a small smirk.

*******

The normally comfortable throne felt hard and painful against her back, Satine sighed, slouching into the stone seat as her fingers rose to rub against her temples as the last of the delegates were hurried from the room. She grumbled under her breath, cursing in mando’a about the foolishness of some politicians before her hand rose to cover her mouth, hiding the yawn that finally slipped between her lips. She stretched her body, turning her head from side to side, watching as Ursula walk towards her, datapad in hand. The image caused Satine’s eyes to roll and an even louder groan to erupt from her lips.

“Who wants an audience now!?”

Ursula smirked as she walked up the steps, behind her a small disk floated slowly along, stopping at the marble steps as the Prime Minster ascended to the throne.

“The new Governor of Concordia your highness.”

The words caused a look of surprise upon the Duchess, she rose her head, straightening her back as she outstretched her hand to her. “Hand me the message.” She ordered.

Ursula turned her body to the floating contraption before speaking. “He is on holo projection, awaiting to be put through…”

“Put him through!” She smiled, watching as she leaned against the seat, feeling the glass behind her glitter with rainbow colours as the little disk hummed and the holo erupted before her. Korkie jogged to her side, standing straight as his hands pressed behind his back, turning his head as he smiled at his mother.

A blue image rippled into view, it was of a tall man, piecing eyes and skin coloured with the same blue hue that all holo’s give. His long hair looked dark and tied from view in a ponytail and a circle beard around his mouth. The image was dressed in formal clothes, tightly buttoned to hide his neck and a long tail jacket at the back. He bowed before the holo hummed his words.

“I thank you for accepting my message Your Highness.”

Satine shook her head, waving her hand before muttering “I would always welcome a call from an old friend my dear Rogaar.”

The male smiled, causing the image to ripple as he rose from his bow. “The transfer of government is all completed; the ex-governor’s cabinet have either fled along with Death Watch or arrested for their crimes against New Mandalore.”

Satine nodded at his words, frowning and her face had changed from the happy, friendly greetings they had just shared to statuesque Duchess, this caused Korkie to smile as he watched her with curious eyes.

“Very good; how have the people taken to you as their new Governor?”

“Very well. At first, the noble houses refused my govern however I have sorted that out with my own charm.” He smirked, causing Satine to chuckle, rolling her eyes as she nodded. “I am having a state dinner tomorrow, to celebrate the new order within Concordia. I ask if you would care to join me, along with the crowned prince of Mandalore?” Rogaar bowed, allowing his hand to press against his chest. “I would be honoured to have you as my guests.”

Satine rose an eyebrow, turning her head to see the joy in her son’s face, he turned to lock her gaze, large smiling lips opened as he spoke. “Can Master Obi-Wan join us?”

“Master Kenobi? The Master Kenobi that saved our beloved Duchess from the traitors to Mandalore?” Rogaar was both surprised and worried, eye narrowed as his brow curled inwards. “Is there a problem at Sundari?”

Satine shook her head, rising her hand to silence him. “No, Master Kenobi is here purely on leave from the Jedi Council.”

The image turned from surprised to shock; “I didn’t know that Jedi took such things as leave?”

“Meditative leave of course.” Korkie blurted out before lowering his head, knowing full well that Satine’s was glaring at him with a motherly stare that if could, kill him on the spot.

“Ah! Of course. Jedi and their mediating.” The image chuckled, causing the blue projection to ripple before the shifting figure rested on a warm smile. “I see no reason why the Jedi Master couldn’t meditate on Concordia if he wishes.”

The words caused Korkie to almost glow like the blazing sun, the image of his bright blue eyes shining like his father’s caused Satine to smile softly. She nodded, turning her head to the projection as her fingers rose to rest under her chin. “I will ask; expect us tomorrow morning Governor Rogaar. Also, we would like to inspect the factories, ensure that all Death Watch had been flushed from the veins of the planet.”

The figure bowed, dropping his top half before rising, hands plastered behind him as he smiled. “We anticipate your arrival Your Highness.” And with that, the image disappeared, leaving the reflection of that cocky smirk that was painted on his lips. Satine rolled her eyes as she turned to the far to excited son of hers, she rested her elbow against the hard armrest, fingers under her jaw as she smirked at her boy.

“Well then, dinner and then off to bed! We have a busy day ahead of us my dear Korkie.”

The words caused the boy to roll his eyes, readying himself to snark back that he isn’t a child anymore but instead, he smirked and lowered his body, trotting down the marble steps and out of the chamber. Satine watched with a joyful smile, before turning her attention to Ursula who stood with her own grin.

“That will be all.” Satine barked, rising from her chair and studying the smiling Prime Minister as she hurried from the marble steps, the disk following suit. Satine couldn’t help but chuckle when she was alone in the throne room.

*******

A hearty sigh erupted from between her lips as she entered through the silver-plated door. The room filled with the scent of lilies and scented candles that only caused her legs to tremble with fatigue. She pulled the headdress from around her forehead, it was a simple thing, leather with a gem of pure blue with each side of her head decorated with feather like diamonds that shimmered in the evening lights. Placing the circlet upon a table, she walked into the large open room, tilting her head as she unclipped her earrings, humming softly until her eyes came to the sitting figure of her shining Jedi. The image made her smile; it was only when she saw what her beloved jedi was pawing over did the smile fade. Papers were scatted across the glass table, her eyes rolled into her skull as she let a soft chuckle erupt from her smirking lips.

“Practicing your Mando’a my dear?” Satine bellowed, grabbing the papers from between his fingers as he blinked in surprise. He watched her, snorting as he lowered his back against the seat, his face twisted only slightly to the sharp pain but relaxed soon after. His tunic lay undone, showing the small strips of white that decorated his chest. Satine shook her head, placing the papers away before returning to remove her rather tiresome jewellery.

“I was only trying to help darling.” Obi-Wan mused, watching her as she continued to remove the finery that dressed her neck, letting her arms fall behind her as she undid the light blue corset that wrapped around her stomach, her gown fell baggy over her slender frame as she dropped the piece of leather and metal. She turned; eyebrow rose as she walked towards him.

“If you want to help me my dear, then you should be resting.” She whispered, rising her skirt slightly and lowering herself onto his lap. Obi-Wan smirked as she did, letting his hands rise to grip her hips and pull her close. Her own hand rose, her fingers stroked against the bandage around his neck and pulled at cloth, smiling when she saw that the marks from this morning had begun to fade thanks to the bacta. “If you did as you were told, you wouldn’t be covered in scars.” She snapped at him, returning the piece of cloth and going to move off, only to be held still. Obi-Wan’s fingers grip tightened to keep her upon his lap, she turned her head, looking down at him as she smirked.

“I slept, more than I have ever done since I returned from Kadavo. Yet there is only enough sleep for one person to have before boredom takes over.”

“Did you try and meditate?” She questioned, allowing her fingers to cup around his jaw, he lowered his gaze, letting his hands travel from her hips to her thighs, gripping them slightly as she watched him.

“I couldn’t…”

He swallowed deeply, Satine’s lips curled into a frown as her fingers ran through his hair again, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, humming with content at the soft kiss.

“We will get through this, together.” She spoke softly, lowering her gaze to his as she cupped his face. “You will protect me from the demons among men and I will protect you from those that plague your dreams.”

Obi-Wan chuckle at the words, pulling her closer as he rested his face into her chest, arms rose to embrace her, enjoying the warmth she gave.

They sat there for a while, Satine’s chin rested upon the now neatened ginger locks as her fingers brushed softly through the freshly clean hair. It caused her to hum softly, to take deep breaths of the scent that erupted from each strand as her eyes closed and fell into his strong arms. Soon, she felt the tickle of his beard against her throat and she couldn’t help but giggle; the sound was foreign to her, she hadn’t giggled in so long, but this was a full childish laugh. Her head fell back as she pulled away, only to be tugged back by the Jedi who smirked up at her. She dropped a hand, letting her finger trace the prickly hairs that littered his chin, it was strange, how much she came to adore the facial feature.

“Have you eaten?” She whispered down at him, he replied with a simple shake of the head, refusing to let go of her at first before his arms loosened slowly. Satine couldn’t help another girlish chuckle, sliding from his lap and grabbing the communicator from the glass table. She turned back with a cocky and gorgeous grin as the words slipped like honey from between her lips.

“What would you like to eat? My shining Jedi Knight.”

*******

Satine groaned as she placed the empty plan upon the glass table, pushing at the second plate that shook with the movement. She yawned softly, pressing the back of her hand against her lips as she moved, laying upon the couch, resting her head on the Jedi’s lap as his fingers curled into her hair.

“Thank you for dinner.”

She chuckled at his words, rolling her eyes as she looked up at him only to snort and look away, letting them sit in silence as her delicate fingers rubbed against her stomach.

“How long is your leave for?” Satine mumbled softly, the question caused Obi-Wan’s face to twist with curiosity, looking down at her as his eyebrow rose.

“Why do you ask?” He whispered, a tinge of fear and excitement laced his words as he watched her face shift stern against her rosy cheeks. The image of her both blushing and the grumble cat she liked to deem herself only caused Obi-Wan to smirk, letting out a soft chuckle before nodding. “Alright, alright. A few days; at the most.”

She nodded, smiling before turning her attention to the ceiling, watching as the fading sun caused the lights to buzz and drift to a soft, pastel colour.

“We have been invited to Concordia for a celebration.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow rose as he answered. “What kind of celebration?”

“The new Governor has been placed and he has been dealing with any stranglers that were left from Pre Vizsla’s government.”

Obi-Wan nodded as she spoke. “So… am I coming as your guest or protection?” He smirked.

Satine snorted yet allowed a soft smirk to press against her lips at his words. “You will always be My Shining Jedi Knight...” She rose a hand, tapping his nose which caused him to smile, taking her hand before she dropped it and pressed it against his cheek, kissing the palm of her hand. “My guest… of course…” She whispered, smiling softly as she watched him with curious eyes.

“We will stay for a few nights, Korkie is invited as well. We will drink, be merry, take a tour of the now abandoned factories and see how the agricultural redevelopment is coming along.”

Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath; “I remember the last time I wondered too far within Concordia with you.” He nipped at the heel of her hand as she chuckled. “ I almost ended up crushed to bits.”

She snorted, lowering her hand as she rose a leg and sat it over her knee. “I also recall almost dying…” She smirked, cocking her head slightly, daring not to look at those damned eyes of his. Ever since she was a young teenager, she had fallen for those dire wolf eyes, striking down deep into the core of her very soul.

“This is sounding more and more like a vacation.” Obi-Wan commented.

Satine smirked, lifting from his lap and standing from the couch, her fingers pressed against the gown, evening out the cloth before stretching her frame. She turned, smiling as she began to walk towards her chambers, gliding like an angel before the Jedi’s eyes. She stopped, turning as her skirt flittered with each movement. “If you would like; you may stay with me tonight.” She smirked, watching Obi-Wan’s face flush pink at her words. “We will both been needing our sleep, if we are to deal with political figure for three straight days.” She titled her head, arm outstretched with her fingers slightly curled, waiting for his hand.

Obi-Wan blinked, the blush slipped down his neck as he rose, walking towards her and taking her hand within his course fingers, pulling her close to him. She lead him towards the chamber, walking backwards as her eyes never once left his piercing blue.

_She was right;_ Obi-Wan thought as they graced the lily scented room that coloured in pastel white and blue, _he would protect her form all kinds of harm during the day from men and creatures alike. But come night when nightmares consumed his dreams, she would be there, to fight the demons._


End file.
